Oruc Chalishan
“Collateral damage happens to stupid people” -Oruc to Mezzin Qolat in Yaerrus AeP 446 Oruc was a mercenary and inquisitor for hire. He was the son of Mordish nobility but was raised by his mother and a pirate captain in the Southern Isles. In AeP 446 he was hired by the Roadani Military to help investigate a traitor in Hrai Kraedox. History Oruc was the son of a Mordish lady who fled her life and went to the Southern Isles. There she fell in love with a pirate captain and they raised Oruc together. He grew up on a ship and in Crow’s Harbor. He learned how to sail and how to fight for himself. When he was still a teenager, his mother died. Oruc soon after found his father to be a weak captain. When he found that his father was about to betray Iron Eye, he turned his father in to the Roadani Military. He took his reward and his new life as a mainlander. When the Roadani found out that there was a spy in Hrai Kraedox, Grand General Prasus Ka ordered the Corp of Secrets to submit a list of mercenaries they could hire. One of those names was Oruc. He was brought on along with Al’Sys and the Roadani cleric Krin Vash’Neer. He met the others outside the throne room of Hrai Kraedox. There he also met Commandant Mezzin Qolat of the Hrai Guards. After speaking to the Grand General, Mezzin provided them with a list of suspects. The first went to the kitchen to investigate Mutah Qinli. Oruc picked out a kitchen boy and asked him about the chef. From his answers, the group felt the chef was innocent. Taking a look at the list again Oruc got a bad feeling about Lieutenant Szere. But they decided to speak with Seela Brax next. After talking to her, they ended up in a bar near the keep. Brax was going there that night to speak with several Toallans. When she arrived, Oruc sat down in the booth with her and her contacts. He realizes she was just selling things from the keep and not betraying the country. After her arrest, Oruc tried to speak with Brax alone. Mezzin stopped him. It was obvious that none of his allies trusted Oruc. Especially the Commandant. Oruc suspected Mezzin too. When they got back to Hrai Kraedox he and Al’Sys went to the records room to try and learn about the Hrai Guards. They found the name of the deputy commandant and Oruc sent a discrete message requesting to meet with her. In the morning he was woken up with the others. Someone had tried to break into the War Archives and Mezzin needed to speak with them immediately. Oruc suspected Jael Carttim. They split up after this meeting. Oruc went to the Corp of Secrets. He was going to try and turn them against Mezzin but they soothed his fears insisting Mezzin was not the traitor. With that out of the way he met up again with the other three investigators. Oruc and Mezzin discussed arresting all the suspects. Oruc thought it was a good idea insisting collateral damage only happens to stupid people. Mezzin said it happens to innocent people. After that they went to Szere to ask her about a key to the War Archives that got checked out. She directed them to a Commandant Ziel. The four thought they had the two suspects worked out. Oruc and Krin went to arrest Ziel. They were aided by a squad of Hrai Guards. Krin kicked down the door and Oruc cursed Ziel. But when they talked to him they realized he had been framed either by Szere or General Pareer himself. After another regrouping and speaking to the others, Oruc and Al’Sys went off to Pareer’s house. 'On the way there, when Mezzin was still fetching soldiers, a man caught Oruc’s attention before running into an alley. Oruc followed, Al’Sys not caring. All he found was a note that said: ''“Chalishan, consider carefully what you are about to do. Should you proceed and endanger the interests of Mordehall you will be blacklisted from ever working with us again. But should you see our operative go safely there are 20 talents waiting for you. More than enough to make your life easy." When they spoke to Pareer, Oruc secretly asked him about the note. The General had no idea about the note. Oruc knew that meant Vreeli was the spy. He rode back with Mezzin. When they got to Hrai Kraedox it was just in time to see Vreeli leap from the window. She fell sixty feet to the keeps floor and ran away unharmed. Oruc tried to convince her she was working with her. He left the others behind. This made Mezzin suspect him. The commandant ordered Krin to arrest Oruc as well. But when they cornered Szere Oruc revealed it was all a ruse and stabbed her. Afterward when he went to collect his reward he tried to convince the Roadani to finance his trip back to the Isles. Appearance Oruc worked hard not to be noticed. He wore a simple dark tunic with long sleeves to cover his arms. He wore his katar and leather armor underneath. Oruc also had many scars and a nose that hadn’t healed properly after being broken. Relations Oruc preferred to work alone. He had a purely business relationship with the Corp of Secrets. He had a very tense relationship with Krin, Mezzin, and Al’Sys. They did not trust him and he did not trust them. Regardless working together they were all successful in catching Vreeli Szere. Because of this work he was blacklisted from working in Mordehall. Powers Chalishan was an adept sorcerer. He favored emotional magic and was practiced at dampening people’s resolve. He possessed an enchanted katar. The blade was singing and when unsheathed caused great discomfort with its screech. Oruc was also a skilled investigator and good at reading people. List of Appearances '''Campaigns # The Snake in the Sand Session One: The Poisoned Pit # The Snake in the Sand Session Two: The Torch in the Storm # The Snake in the Sand Session Three: The Viper’s Head Category:Southern Isles Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Magic